Secret Santa
by TLSShipper
Summary: The crew of Nathan James got together for a secret Santa.


This is just a little drabble about the crew of NJ. I wish you all a very nice Advent season.

* * *

The crew of the Nathan James sat together at the table in Tom's dining room and celebrated an early Christmas party. Tom leaned at the door and looked at the happy faces around him.

There was Wolf and Azima grinning at each other. Wolf's hand laid on her back and caressed her exposed skin. It was a wonder that he survived all his injuries three months ago. And at some point the doctors weren't convinced he would make it. But they underestimated the strong will of Wolf Taylor and it wasn't a surprise for Tom that Wolf came out of this situation stronger than ever. He pushed himself to his limits and a strong woman like Azima at his side challenged him even more.

Tom's eyes wandered to the next happy couple at his table. Danny and Kara worked hard for their relationship and Tom was really glad that they tried to fix it. Not only for them but also for little Frankie. He was such a lovely curious little boy who deserved a happy life with both of his parents.

Next to them sat Mike and Bell talking to each other. Tom had to smile a little bit about this relationship. It wasn't a sexual one but a beginning relationship of father and son. Mike took Bell under his wing and not only Bell got the benefit out of it but Mike too. Mike had lost so much in all those years since they sailed to the Arctic and seeing the two together seemed right. Mike loved to share all of his experience and Bell was so eager to learn that they matched perfectly.

Speaking of a protege Tom looked around the place and saw Clayton Swain sitting on the sofa and playing with Frankie. Clayton reminded Tom of himself and Sasha all those years ago. He was ambitious enough to climb up the rank, but also very smart and talented like Sasha. And after learning that Swain's family died in the pandemic Tom took him under his wings. He gave him advice in many situations and it didn't surprise Tom in the least that Clayton rose in rank after a short time.

Laughter from the kitchen let Tom's head turn in the direction. Miller was laughing and his arm laid around his girlfriend's shoulder. It was hard for Tom to see Miller suffer from the attack at Camp X. He had lost both of his legs and Tom feared that he would give up. But thanks to Burke and Courtney he pushed himself to recover quickly.

Thinking of Burke made Tom always sad. It was he who sent Burk and the others to that mission on the beach. He knew that nobody could have seen in advance the trouble they got into. And if Tom hadn't been in psychological treatment for the last three months it would eat him up. But after his almost death at sea he made peace with his past and knew that he wanted to live. Not only for himself but also for his children. They suffered enough because of him. Both of his kids were standing with Miller and Courtney in the kitchen making coffee for everyone. They just laughed about a joke Miller told and Tom was happy to see them like this. His eyes wandered around the place again seeking out the person he loved.

Sasha just came back from the other room and smiled at him when their eyes met. Even from the distance he could see her bright blue eyes shining at him. God how much he loved this woman. It was still a miracle to him that she was still at his side. There were a lot of situations in their lives in which Tom thought she would give up on him, on them but he thanked god every day that she hasn't given up and still loved him.

When they came back from war they both needed time to process what happened and they separated for two weeks. It were the most awful weeks he had in his life and so did Sasha. Both realized that they still loved each other and belonged together. For her sake he made an appointment with the psychologist and got help. While talking to the doctor he realized that he wanted a future with her. The dream she told him about the evening before the invasion never left his mind and therefore he bought a sailing boat some weeks ago. This Christmas will be the last time they would spent on land for the next couple of months. He quit his job at the Academy and Sasha with Naval Intelligence. They were both free to go and had no obligations. He looked forward to sail away with her and just enjoy the day. After all they have had been through and all the sacrifices they had to make, they deserved to just enjoy a peaceful life. But one thing was missing and he was determined to put the last peace together tonight. They all agreed to do a Secret Santa and he managed to give his gift to Sasha.

Tom was taken out of his thoughts when two arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He smiled and turned towards the person holding him. He looked straight into bright blue eyes. He leaned towards her and kissed her deeply. His lips still lingered at hers when she asked „It's time to do our secret Santa. Frankie is getting tired."

„Yeah, I think so too." He replied and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He turned again towards their guests and wrapped his arm around Sasha's shoulder. Tom cleared his throat and said „Dear friends and ex-collegues, I think it's time to do our Secret Santa." He went to the shelf at the fireplace and took one of the presents in his hand. They all agreed to put them onto the shelf so that noone could figure out who got whom a present. He said one name after the other and all got their presents except Sasha. She looked a little confused but when everyone was occupied with their presents she shrugged her shoulders and disappeared towards the kitchen. She didn't want everyone to see her disappointment. Tom looked around the place again and saw Frankie with a bright grin on his face because someone gave him his favourite toy. Mike got new Cubans, Wolf new boxing-gloves, Azima new earrings, Swain got a new pc game, ...

A movement at the corner of his eyes caught his attention and he saw Sasha retreating towards the kitchen. He smirked and shouted „Sasha, wait." She stopped in her tracks and looked at him. Tom strolled towards her and said „There is one present for you left." His hand went inside his pocket and he took out a black velvet box. Sasha looked at him and when she saw the little box in his hand she gasped and brought her hand towards her mouth. Her eyes went wide and when she saw him falling onto one knee her eyes watered. „Sasha." Tom began. „When we dated all those years ago at the Academy, I knew you were the one for me. But fate had other plans for us and we broke off. We found new loves and were happy for some time with our other partners. But when we met again in Asia I couldn't believe seeing you there. Fate has given me a second chance but I wasted it and left. I never thought I would see you again but destiny had other plans for us and we met again in the Med. Since then I ask me every day why I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You are the one I'm thinking about when I fall asleep and you are the one who is right on my mind when I wake up. I love waking up with you everyday and I feel incomplete when you're not at my side. It took me half a life time to find the courage to ask you this question because I was afraid to ask. But now I'm more afraid of loosing you and living a life without you. So Alexandra Caroline Cooper would you do me the honor and marry me?"

She looked at him with blurred eyes. „Yes, oh my god, yes." She whispered grinning at him.

Tom put the ring on her finger and stood up, wrapping his arms around her body and kissed her deeply.

Sheers, shouts and whistles broke out around them and they separated from each other. But both weren't willing to let go of their arms around each other. They looked around and all their guests cheered and congratulated them. His kids came to them and hugged them tight.

„Finally." Mike shouted from the back of the room. „He got to his senses!"


End file.
